<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Artists Make the Best Lovers by autumnwritesoccasionally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603170">Artists Make the Best Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally'>autumnwritesoccasionally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s glaring at you while you try to keep your poker face.</p><p>You wait a beat then shoot him a winning grin. “It’ll be fine, babe. Maybe even fun!” You get up and go to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Up to you how you want to prepare your…area…but this will be seen by my entire class and potentially the other art classes, so you might want to trim a bit.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Artists Make the Best Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will, I <em>have to</em>, it’s for my class.” You huff. He’s overreacting. </p><p>“I don’t like it.”</p><p>You lay your head on the kitchen table, exasperated. “And What? You think I’m <em>excited</em> to stare at some random’s guy junk for a few hours? It is what it is. It’s art. It’s completely professional.”</p><p>Will’s jaw ticks. “You have no say in who? They just pair you with some perv?”</p><p>You perk your head up as an idea pops into your head. Will probably won’t like it much better. “No, actually. I can pick my model if I want. If I’m…” You look him up and down and bite your bottom lip. “…inspired.”</p><p>Will looks at you confused for about three seconds and then deadpans.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Come<em> onnnn.</em>” You wiggle your eyebrows.</p><p>“No way, Y/N.”</p><p>You sigh. “Okay. I guess I’ll give Enrico a call, I should ask him exactly <em>how much</em> charcoal I’ll need to bring…”</p><p>You go to grab your phone but Will snatches it before you can. You see his upper lip bulge out as his tongue moves across his teeth. He’s glaring at you while you try to keep your poker face.</p><p>You wait a beat then shoot him a winning grin. “It’ll be fine, babe. Maybe even fun!” You get up and go to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Up to you how you want to prepare your…area…but this will be seen by my entire class and potentially the other art classes, so you might want to trim a bit.”</p><p>You have to run to dodge Will’s hands from trying to grab you, barely making your escape out of the room.</p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p>Will has faced terrorists and open fire. Roadside bombs and plane crashes. He’s been shot. Almost died on more than one occasion and has had to survive in the wilderness for days on end.</p><p>And he’s never felt more uncomfortable than he is right now. Lying on his own couch. Naked.</p><p>Or he’s about to be naked anyway. Is it too late to call Enrico?</p><p>You’re busying yourself getting your supplies together. Setting out your charcoal, blenders, erasers. You adjust the lighting again for the third time. </p><p>You’re more nervous than you thought you’d be. </p><p>When you feel like there isn’t possibly anything else you need to do, you clear your throat, unsure how to get things started. “Okay..a-are you ready?”</p><p>Will slowly stands up and nods, hooking his fingers into his boxer briefs. You blush, and then blush harder at the fact that you’re blushing. <em>What is wrong with me? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before! Get it together, Y/N.</em></p><p>For some reason, seeing him this way is effecting you differently. Maybe because it’s in a non-sexual setting–purely observational. And anyone with eyes can observe how <em>handsome</em> Will is. Every part of him. It’s unnerving. </p><p>“Y/N?”</p><p>You realize that Will’s been talking to you, but you’ve been–understandably–distracted. “Hmm?”</p><p>Will smirks. “So…how do you want me?”</p><p>“Oh. Uh..just standing there, but tilt your head to the left a little and shift your right foot….” You can tell you’ve lost him by the way he’s looking at you. Laughing, you walk up to him to position him the way you need. </p><p>You slowly trail your fingers down his arm–feeling his muscles, his fine hair, his veins–before placing it where you want. You do the same with the other arm. You kneel down in front of him, taking both hands around one knee and bending it just slightly to the side, then running your hands down his toned calf until you reach his foot and turn it. Since the other leg is fine where it is, you stand back up, sneaking in a quick kiss on his stomach on your way. You notice Will’s breathing has increased, but he hasn’t moved an inch from where you’ve placed him. You take his face in your hands and tilt it slightly, your fingers brushing through his beard. You reach up and fix a stray hair.</p><p>When you put your arms back down to your sides, the room is heavy with silence. </p><p>Your nerves makes sense now. You’re not just nervous, you’re…<em>intimidated</em>. Here Will is in front of you. In all his glory.</p><p>His sweet,<em> fine as hell</em>, glory.</p><p>Your Will.</p><p>“You are so…<em>beautiful</em>, Will.” You breath out.</p><p>Will’s lips pull up slightly. “In general? Or are you referencing my dick specifically?”</p><p>You narrow your eyes, annoyed that he ruined the mood, is so pleased with himself, <em>and</em> that that was really funny. You reach forward and flick him just above his–apparently–most<em> beautiful </em>feature. He flinches so hard he almost falls over</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Y/N–”</p><p>“Stay still, babe.” You say sweetly as you return to your stool and begin your sketch. </p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p>It requires <em>a lot</em> of charcoal to draw Will.</p><p>You find yourself learning new features, finding new scars, memorizing every line of muscle. You’ve gotten lost in him.</p><p>Will has gotten lost in you as well. He’s never seen you more focused, so immersed in something. You have charcoal smudges on your face and your hair fell out of its properly placed bun ages ago. Will can’t think of a time when you were more beautiful than you are right now. </p><p>You put the nub of charcoal down and slide your stool back, taking a look at your work. “Okay. Done.” You let out a deep breath.</p><p>Will turns his neck, rolling it around to stretch. He walks over to you, peering around the easel. “Can I?” You hesitate, but nod. He looks at the sketch thoughtfully. </p><p>Will’s eyebrows go up slightly. “Babe.” </p><p>“…yeah?” </p><p>
  <em>Oh no. Does he hate it? Did I smudge the penis and now it looks weird?</em>
</p><p>"You’re amazing, you know that?” His voice is low and soft, you feel as if you’ve been caressed with the sweet sound alone.</p><p>Will pulls you in for a kiss. It’s lazy and slow, as if he has all the time in the world. His hands move down your body, tracing fingertips down your arms, then back up again until he just ghosts over your breasts. You feel his erection on your thigh. You take in your hand, softly pumping it a few times before Will breaks the kiss.</p><p>“Your lack of clothing at this point really isn’t fair, love.” Will growls out. He slips your shirt over your head, then bends down, kissing your stomach before peeling your leggings off as well. Will picks you up by your thighs and presses you into the wall behind you. You put your hands around his neck, pulling his lips to yours, smearing charcoal on his skin. His fingers graze beneath the elastic of your panties, pulling them to the side. </p><p>The sounds of your ragged breaths echo in Will’s ear. Your soft moans hot against his skin, your lips graze against his shoulder, your desperate whimpers–they’re enough send him over the edge, his hands gently caress your inner thigh. “You are so fucking beautiful, Y/N.” </p><p>His deep voice and hot breath tingling against your ear, the combination making you tremble while creating an undeniable ache you knew you couldn’t contain any longer. </p><p><em>“Please, Will…” </em>You plead breathlessly, pulling him impossibly closer to you.</p><p>A little whimper escapes as you feel Will move his hips, slowly easing his cock into you. Your body, needy and aching, slowly starts to grind against him urging him into you further. Completely taken in the moment you briefly open your eyes gazing down into Will’s. </p><p>You stay lost in each other, moaning in pleasure as he drives into you, your body melting against Will’s. The concept of time leaves you, just about all concepts and thoughts leave you except for Will.</p><p>Will around you.</p><p>Will in front of you.</p><p>Will inside of you.</p><p>You’re never intimidated when you’re together like this. The two of you fit together like the cliche puzzle pieces from romance novels and love songs. </p><p>His teeth are just grazing your neck as he pumps in and out of you, increasing his pace, anchoring you to the wall. You and him are all pants and little moans as you go higher and higher together. A tear escapes down your cheek, not from sadness but from the pure and raw emotion that you are giving each other.</p><p>Will sees the tear and wipes it away with his thumb, his eyes questioning if you’re okay. You answer by pulling him in for a searing kiss. He moves his thumb between you, pressing it to your clit. You cry out into his mouth and he presses harder and starts moving it side to side in the way that gets you every time.</p><p>Will’s movements become more erratic. “You close, baby?” He strains out.</p><p>You’re so close that you’re having trouble forming words. You just whimper and move your hips against Will’s cock inside of you and thumb against you, welcoming your climax.</p><p>When it hits, you cling to Will, the pleasure almost too much to bare. Will’s release follows close behind and you feel his warmth start to coat your inner thighs. You both stay still for a few minutes, needing to hold on to come down for your respective highs. </p><p>When Will finally sets you on the ground, your legs are weak in the best way. You hear Will chuckle behind you. Turning to ask what’s so funny, you see a large group of charcoal smudges where your back was just pressed. </p><p>“Do you think charcoal comes off of walls?” But Will’s face says that he doesn’t give a shit if it does or doesn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>